Cookie Monster
by BodaciousGracious
Summary: Ino loved cookies. She sure did. Will Sasuke?


_Heyyyy, guys. New story here! Sweet right? Am I right? Yeah. Lol jk. Anyway, I'm glad you guys love my "My Last Kiss" story. It was…a good experience to write the whole thing and read your reviews! And I think I might work on "Go Army" a little later when I have time. I sort of got sick with the plot on that one and decided to take a break. Yes, go ahead and yell at me lol. Well, read, review, enjoy! And Happy belated Valentine's Day everyone!_

**-XoxOxoX-**

_She held a box of chocolates and roses in her hands. She smiled at him. He didn't smile back. He just stood there, eyes blank and hands shoved in pockets. Valentine's Day._

"_Here," the girl said, smiling even more, "Happy Valentine's Day!" The boy didn't move. His eyes only fell on the gifts. He smirked. "No thanks."_

_He smacked them out of her hands and walked away. _

**Cookie Monster **

Ino loved cookies. She adored the sweet smell that embraced her nose and the melting taste on her tongue. The bits of chocolate chip were her favorite, but she thought they were nothing without the dough. She would help her mother at home make batches of cookies to sell at the flower shop when she wasn't at the academy.

It was lunch time and everyone had slipped out of the building to eat outside. Naruto had taken his usual seat on the swing tied to the tree alone, Sasuke was sitting on a bench on the far edge of the fence, Ino and Sakura had sat down on the grass along with everyone else outside.

Ino took out her lunch box out of her purple bag and unwrapped the twine holding the box together. Sakura did the same.

"So Sakura," Ino began, taking a munch on her onigiri, "How's it been?" Sakura sighed, "Everything's all right, I guess." Sakura's green eyes glanced sideways to a group of other girls who were laughing. Ino instantly knew. She huffed and put her hands on her hips, dropping her onigiri.

"You shouldn't give a darn about those girls, Sakura," she advised, "They don't know what they're talking about! Your forehead isn't all that big!" Sakura's eyes shot up at Ino, "Well, I know you said I shouldn't listen to what they say, but I can't help it. Their voices are like laughing hyenas." Ino laughed, "You got that right."

One of the girls heard them and approached like a tiger. "What are you hooligans laughing about now?" the girl crossed her arms. Ino said, "Why do you care?" The girl glared at her. "It's a question, Yamanaka," she said. Ino pretended she didn't hear and slipped out a plastic bag of cookies with a purple ribbon tied around it. The girl saw and sneered.

"Cookie Monster," she said. Ino just wanted to smack that grin off of her face so badly.

"So what?" Ino glared back, "Cookies are the best thing in the world. At least they're not as bitter as you." The girl glared at her. Ino shrugged. The girl stomped away back to her friends.

Ino turned back to Sakura, "See? That's how you handle those wild hogs." Ino snapped her fingers. Sakura giggled, "Yeah. Nice one!"

Sakura's eyes then ventured around the courtyard. She scanned until her green eyes fell upon Uchiha Sasuke. He was sitting alone on the bench, eating something that looked like a dumpling.

He was the loner boy. He had no friends, although many of them wanted to be. He had no respect for others, no pity, and no desire whatsoever to converse with the other children. He was a walking graveyard. She felt sorry for him.

"Hey, Ino," Sakura nudged her in the ribs. "Mph! Mphwat?" Ino said, rice in her mouth. Sakura grinned. She had an idea. "I think you should give some of your cookies to Sasuke. You know, to make him feel less isolated," the pink haired girl said. Ino swallowed. She had her doubts.

"Uhm, I don't think that's such a good idea," she said, taking another bite, "I heard that he smacked some flowers and chocolates from a girl who was giving it to him for Valentine's Day a few days ago. He doesn't like anything sweet." Sakura observed her.

Ino didn't want to give anything to him. He creeped her out. And _she_ was the one that Sasuke had smacked the flowers and flowers from. She as angry but still smitten, though she didn't tell Sakura. How could she?

"Oh really?" Sakura said. She nodded towards Sasuke. He was eating a frosted chocolate cupcake. A sweet.

Ino swallowed again and nervously chuckled, "Oh, I guess he _does_ like sweets." Sakura nodded, "Come one Ino! This is your chance! I know you like him." Ino blushed. Of course that was true. "But-!" "No buts!" Sakura tsked. Ino sighed, "Oh, all right. If it's the only thing that'll get you off my case."

Ino took the plastic bag of cookies and stood up, brushing off some crumbs off her skirt. "And besides, Ino," Sakura said, making Ino stop in her tracks for a second, "No one can resist _your_ cookies." Ino smiled, "Thanks." This was her chance to redeem herself.

Ino walked steadily and slowly. Sasuke was sitting down, his back facing her. He was gazing over the fence, taking a bite every few moments. Ino clutched the bag of cookies tighter, the purple ribbon suddenly feeling slippery under her hands.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said from out of the blue. He had sensed her presence. Ino gulped, "Err…" Sasuke cut her off, "You know, if you're trying to sneak up on someone, it helps not walk like a 300-pound fat-ass on clogs." Ino stopped. She was angry again.

"What is your problem?!" she hissed at him, "Why are you so cold?!" No one could hear her; they were on the other side of the courtyard. Sasuke said nothing as he turned around, resting his arm on the back of the bench. He glared at her.

"And on Valentine's Day," she growled, "You just _had_ to knock those chocolates and flowers from me. I was only trying to be nice!" Sasuke scoffed, "So? No one asked you to be nice to me."

"Besides, you looked like you needed someone to at least _talk_ to you!" Ino huffed, "I've always thought that you were the perfect boy. Handsome, striking, and clever." Sasuke smirked. This made Ino even angrier, "But now I see you're nothing but a heartless, lonely, and sorry JERK!!" Sasuke's smirk fell. He didn't like to be insulted.

Ino approached him a bit closer and threw the bag of cookies at his face. Sasuke didn't do anything more but flinch. The cookies fell on the grass floor. "There! I was about to give you those, but seeing how bitter that you are, I don't think even the sweetest things can change you." She walked off, fuming.

Sasuke stared at her back as she went. Sakura was looking up at her with a worried face and said something Sasuke's ears couldn't hear. Ino glanced at him and glared. She said something back, probably in a heated tone. Sakura shook her head and resumed eating. Ino sat down and joined her.

Sasuke turned looked down on the bag of cookies. The purple ribbon came loose. He bent down and picked it up. They really did look good, Sasuke hated to admit. He slowly pulled one end of the ribbon and took out a cookie. The chips were shiny and glazed and the dough felt soft. It looked tasty.

He took a bite.

The second his teeth and tongue came in contact with the cookie, the taste exploded. It was the best thing he ever tasted. He stopped, the cookie half eaten. He put it back into the bag and twined it again with the ribbon.

"Oh wow," he whispered.

**-XoxOxoX-**

The bell rang.

Ino shoved her book and lunch box into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She stood up and followed everyone else out the classroom door. Sakura was right behind her. Ino walked with a fast pace, face in a glare, and fists balled up tight. Sakura toddled after her, trying to keep up. "Ino!" she said. "What?!" Ino said angrily over her shoulder.

"Ah!" she bumped into someone and fell back. Sasuke glared at her, "Watch where you're going, Freak." Sakura helped her up. "_You _watch where you're going!" Ino said back, pushing him aside so she could pass through. She could feel his strong abdomen under his shirt, making her blush.

Sakura jogged after her, glaring at him as she passed. She stuck out her tongue, "Jerk!" Sasuke glared at her, before walking away. He shook his head. "Man, what is up with that chic?" he muttered, thinking of Ino.

**-XoxOxoX-**

Ino slammed her bedroom door closed. She threw her bag on her bed and lay down on her soft covers. She sighed.

'How can Sasuke be such a brat? After all those years of admiring from afar…and now, when I'm up close, he's not what I thought he was,' she thought. She closed her eyes. What a disappointment.

She opened her bag and pulled out her stuff. She had to get ahead in her studies. As she pulled out her book, something slipped out. Ino was surprised. It was her bag of cookies. But this bag was wrapped with a blue ribbon and a note was tied to it. Sasuke must;ve slipped this into her bag when they collided with each other. Smart.

In neat, bold handwriting the note said:

_Ino, _

_You should've given me these cookies on Valentine's Day. _

_So much better than those chocolates and flowers._

Ino smiled. She hadn't expected this from him. She looked into the bag to see if he had eaten at least half of them. She only saw one half eaten, bite marks making a curve. She was slightly disgusted that he had left his half eaten cookie inside the bag with fresh, unbitten ones, but she was happy nevertheless.

Her eye caught writing on the back of the note. She turned it over.

_Happy Valenetine's Day. _

And then something that was erased, but still could be seen in lines…

_I love you._

**-XoxOxoX-**

_Soo…what do you think? This is just something that popped into my head. And I am so sorry for not updating in a while…school stuff, you now the deal. Sorry again! Well, have a good one you guys! And watch for more updates in the next few days! WINTER BREAK BABY. Lol and I think you guys noticed the 'smack out of the hands' bit from my other story, 'Don't offer Me Roses' right? Ehh, yeah, I know. Not very creative, but I had to finish this soon and I couldn't think of anything else to say. Well, see you next time!_


End file.
